


The Sprain

by Misswhoviangirl



Series: The Doctor And Rose [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: The Doctor has sprained his ankle but Rose is coming to the rescue!





	The Sprain

"There you are, Doctor!" Rose said propping up his injured ankle under the pillow.

He smiled. "Thanks."

She looked at him and shook her head. "Only you could get a sprained ankle from slipping on a sonic screwdriver."

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, its original."

Rose smirked. "True."

She looked around his room. "Now do you have everything you need?"

He nodded. "Yep." The Doctor replied popping his "P."

Rose sat at the edge of his bed and glanced at him. "Are you sure it's alright if I leave?"

"Of course I'll be fine, the TARDIS is set on automatic. Just push the materialize button before you leave." He said.

She sighed. "Okay."

Rose kissed him on the cheek. "See you later."

The Doctor smiled. "Bye, say hi to Jackie and Mickey for me."

She nodded and left the room.

He laid his head back and sighed. He was slightly disappointed Rose couldn't stay but he understood. Besides he didn't dare try to test those waters with Jackie again.

Shortly after the TARDIS gave out its familiar materializing groan the door opened again and Rose walked in, surprising the Doctor.

"Hi, I'm back. She said.

The Doctor sat up. "Rose I thought you went home." He replied.

She nodded. "I did, I had to get a couple of things." Rose held up a shopping bag.

The Doctor was baffled. "What about your mum?"

"She knows in fact she wanted me to give you this."

Rose handed him a teddy bear dressed in a banana suit.

The Doctor smiled. "I think she's starting to like me."

She smirked. "Don't get used to it; she wants a picture of your sprained ankle to make sure you're telling the truth."

He rolled his eyes. "Bless your mum." The Doctor remarked.

Rose grinned. "And Mickey wanted me to give this."

He took a green alien bobble head doll wearing a white t-shirt that said 'we come in peace' from her.

He arched his eyebrow. "Seriously?" The Doctor remarked.

Rose shrugged. "He'd thought you get a laugh out of it."

He looked at it again and smiled. "Well it is funny."

She nodded. "Yeah, Mickey's always believes laughter is the best medicine."

"Couldn't agree more." The Doctor replied.

Rose smiled as she went to the opposite side of his bed; he shoved over a bit to give her some room.

She lay next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So now what?" He asked holding her hand.

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot." She said as she dug into her pocket.

Rose pulled out her i-pod. "Here you take on ear piece and I'll take the other."

"Yes sir." He grinned sticking the ear piece in his ear.

As soft music played the Doctor gazed lovingly at Rose before tapping her on the shoulder.

Glancing up at him, the Doctor tilted her chin and gently kissed her.

"You're the best, Rose Tyler." He said smiling.

Rose blushed. "Shut up." She teased poking her tongue in-between her teeth making him smile.

They kissed again then cuddled up close and listened to music the rest of the day.


End file.
